


Little Wanderer

by dammitspawk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Arthur isn't all it's cracked up to be. Especially when your boyfriend's halfway across the world and you're stuck at home doing paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3:30am. This is unbeta'd. Title for the Death Cab For Cutie song by the same name, you should go take a listen.

Becoming Arthur sure was a gear shifter for Harry. On the upside he was in charge now, he could finally bring some of the still medieval traditions of Kingsman into the the present and make sure that the agency was put together again properly. There were some downsides though, like lots of desk work and very little fieldwork - something Harry Hart found himself missing more than he'd admit. Especially when his boyfriend was of in all different parts of the world unraveling syndicates and dismantling trafficking rings when Harry had nothing more to distract himself but post mission briefings and gadget improvement reports to read.

He missed Eggsy immensely.

He would always call Harry as soon as he had the chance though. Like today when he'd just sat back down at his desk (another perk would be the mostly mundane work allowed him for a lot of work at home days unless he got called in by Merlin) with a fresh cup of tea to see a call from Eggsy coming through on his laptop. He hit accept before he even sat down.

"Eggsy," he said trying to sound casual. "How is Tokyo?"

The feed for Eggsy's glasses came through on his screen too show him sitting on a hotel bed in front of a mirror. As soon as Harry spoke a wide smile spread across Eggsy's face and his eyes slid closed.

"Oh Harry, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Harry smiled to himself even though Eggsy couldn't see him.

"I've missed you too."

It had only been a week but now that Eggsy spent every night in his bed, the nights where he didn't made his heart ache for his cuddly blonde. These spring nights seemed too chilly without him.

"Good news love," Eggsy said to the mirror, "job's done. I'm headed back tomorrow, be home in time for tea."

"It's a date," the older spy responded. Eggsy smiled at him again before suddenly popping off the bed as if he'd just remembered something important.

"There's something I want you to see," he said before the feed moved from his mirror through the room to an open window. Though it was only midday in London, the sun was already setting in Tokyo, painting the view of a lush courtyard filled with small ponds and beautiful full branched cherry trees whose blossoms were at their zenith in pale pinks, bright oranges and a hint of magenta. It was a breathtaking sight. Harry heard Eggsy take a deep breathe in. It must smell lovely.

"Oh Eggsy, they're beautiful." Harry saw the feed bounce up and down slightly as if Eggsy had nodded lightly.

"I wish you was here, Harry," the younger sighed.

"Believe me darling, so do I."

* * *

The next day upon Eggsy's return, things happened as they always did after he was on a mission abroad. Harry waited for him in the Kingsman jet bay only metres away from the plane's final stopping place. He stood at the base of the stairs after they unfolded from the plane's body. Moments later Eggsy stood at the top of the steps, his face bursting to life as soon as he laid eyes on his beloved. He rushed down the stairs and didn't stop until he was in Harry's arms.

"I missed you. So much Harry," he spoke into the crook of Harry's neck as the other's hands came to wrap around his back.

"I missed you too Eggsy. More than words can express," Harry spoke into Eggsy's soft blonde locks.

Eggsy pulled back just enough to lay a hand on Harry's cheek. The corners of his lips upturned before Harry leaned in to join their lips. No matter what the job threw at them and how long they got torn apart for, the old cliché was true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And as long as they had each other to come home to, they would be fine.


End file.
